


Brave enough

by Elisexyz



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: She should have taken into account that her dad is not exactly the heaviest sleeper.
Relationships: John Robinson & Judy Robinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Brave enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: ["It’s just a nightmare, it’s nothing real." + John/Judy](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/190776239664/40-for-johnjudy). Set in the seven months on the water planet.

Normally, she wouldn’t have even gotten out of bed.

Even after waking up from a nightmare, she should have enough presence of mind to realize that nothing can happen while she’s lying on her comfortable, warm bed, and whatever terror is still lingering under her skin is just a trick of her mind. Yet, this time, she woke up covered in sweat, shivering because she got entangled in the sheets, her legs trapped but too much skin uncovered for her to feel any warmth, and — she isn’t exactly _proud_ of the panic that guided her movements while she kicked away the covers, taking in ragged breaths and leaping out of the bed as soon as she was free to do so.

Cold as she felt, making herself a cup of tea seemed like a logical solution.

The detour to her parents’ room just kind of _happened_.

Judy used to do this a lot more often than she’d care to admit, back during those three years that her dad spent away. She’d wake up frightened, toss and turn for a while, and eventually she’d shamefully walk up to her parents’ bedroom, standing by the door with her eyes to the ground and just listening to her mom’s breathing.

She couldn’t wake her up, too old to sneak into her mother’s bed and definitely all too aware of how much crap she already had to deal with even without anyone messing up her sleep schedule, but she still found some comfort in reminding herself that her mom was _there_ , close enough to reach if she just chose to call out for her.

She never woke up, all those times that Judy stood outside of her room like a creep, so, even when she realized where her instincts had carried her, she didn’t think about the possibility of being caught.

“…Judy?”

She should have taken into account that her dad is not exactly the heaviest sleeper.

With shame washing through her like a wave and blood rushing to her cheeks, she can only turn on her heels as soon as she sees her dad pushing himself up on his elbows, somehow hoping that there’s even one chance in hell that he could just decide to go back to sleep.

“Hey, hey, Jude, wait —” he calls out, having apparently jumped out of the bed to run after her. She stops, resigned to having to explain herself, because it’s not like she has anywhere that she could actually run to. “Is something wrong?” he asks, gentle and worried, giving her a quick onceover as soon as she turns to him.

“Nothing,” she says, quickly. Her attempt at sounding casual is probably a little too evident. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

He frowns slightly, clearly not convinced. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“Seriously, Dad, I’m fine,” she feels obligated to add, after a few moments too many of tense silence. “It was just a nightmare.” Suddenly, she’s all too aware of her eyes burning, and she has to wonder if they are too red not to betray her. Maybe he won’t notice, there isn’t much light. “It’s okay, I know it’s not real,” she adds, though for a moment she thinks back to her dream, to being stuck under the engine that her mom has been working on so much, cold and alone with no voice to scream, and she shudders.

Her dad’s face clears, and he breaks into a smile. “Alright,” he says, softly. “How about I walk you back to your room then?”

She should probably argue, because she is _not_ a kid anymore, walking around the house with his hand held tight and wholeheartedly convinced that would be enough for the monsters not to eat her, but — but he will hardly let this go, and _maybe_ if she gives him this he won’t bring up what happened ever again.

(And maybe she doesn’t mind having to wait a little longer before being left alone with her head once again.)

“Okay. _Fine_ ,” she agrees, in her best annoyed tone. As she turns around to lead the way she catches a glimpse of his smile.

When they get to her room, he keeps lingering by the door.

“So — are you sure you’re okay?” he asks, fidgeting with his wedding ring.

She rolls her eyes. “Dad, I don’t need you to stay with me until I fall asleep, I promise. I’m _fine_.”

“Yeah, but nightmares — they can be rough.” He pauses, offering a small smile. “I mean, I always get a hug from your mother when I have one, so —”

She snorts, her smile growing a little too sincere as she says: “ _Fine_. Bring it on.”

He pulls her into his arms, and she sinks into his chest without really thinking, her fingers clasping the back of his shirt as she marvels at how _warm_ he is. Mom always says that he’s a furnace, it’s like sleeping with a personal heater.

She’s embarrassingly reluctant to let go, but hopefully he won’t notice.

He kisses the top of her head. “Can you indulge me and let me stay for a while?” he murmurs, and it’s ridiculous, because she’s too old for this and it’s blatantly obvious that he’s doing it for _her_ , but — he’s warm. Safe.

“Just for five minutes,” she mutters, her voice a little muffled, with the way her cheek is pressed against his shirt. “And you don’t tell anybody.”

“Cross my heart,” he says, and it sounds like he’s smiling.

Getting settled in one bed is a little harder than it used to be, but at least that gives her a sound excuse to lay down using his chest as a pillow, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and his hand rubbing up and down her arm.

She takes a breath, closing her eyes and feeling her muscles relax, releasing a lot more tension than she’d even realized she was holding.

She can admit, at least to herself, that she’s so, _so_ glad to have him back.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
